Evelyn 'Evie' Gilbert
by IndigoRenegade
Summary: Basically Elena has a twin sister named Evelyn Evie Gilbert and she begins to fall for Damon.
1. Pilot

I awoke in my bed with the sheets wrapped around my body everything was blurry and bright it took a moment for my eyes to adjust.  
>then I heard the voice of my twin sister Elena "I thought I told you to ask before you borrow my clothes, I need my red shirt"<br>"What clothes?" I wondered  
>"don't play dumb evie"<br>"I ain't playing Elena, I don't know what your talking about, you can search my wardrobe if you don't believe me"  
>"you now what I think I will" Elena said heading over to my draws<br>"god elena why can't you ever believe me" I say with an evil glare  
>Elena returns my glare pulling out her red top "maybe because your a compulsive liar"<br>"I'm not a ...compulsive...liar" Evie said defending myelf, but I but I was lying about the shirt I borrowed it about a week ago put it in the wash "maybe aunt Jenna mixed the clothes" I shrug  
>"what ever eves" Elena smiles closing my door and walking out.<br>getting up I headed over to my dresser pulling out a long bright green dress shirt and black tights and a pair small heeled boots. I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and curl my hair, Elena wore hers straight and I always wore mine curly, otherwise there was no way to tell us apart, other than my amazing sense of humour and awesome-ness.  
>I head down the stairs once I did she'd curling my hair and pop into the kitchen.<br>"Toast I can make toast" aunt Jenna declared  
>"It's all about the coffee aunt jenna" deciding I could go for a cup of coffee I quickly snatched away the one Elena was poring for her self shrugging she poured herself another<br>"Is there coffee" my little brother Jeremy asked also pulling Elena new coffee that she just finished porting  
>"Seriously" she shrugs once again poring her next cup<br>"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna sighs heading over to her purse pulling out three twenties "lunch money?" She asks  
>"I'm good" Elena shakes her head<br>Jeremy snatches a twenty and then she turns to me "thanks" I smile taking a the money "can I have Elena's too?" I ask  
>Elena sends me a glare but Jenna says "go for it" handing me the extra twenty<br>"what, no fair" Jeremy groans  
>"I'll break it when I get to school and give ten, I promise" I bat my eyelids<br>"yea sure you will" he shrugs  
>"well if you don't believe than I guess I will keep it" I smile at him I am so not giving him half, this twenty is going towards the supernatrual DVD box set.<br>Jeremy rolls his eyes but laughs, yea still not sharing. "Nice try jer but didn't believe that I'd share so I'm not sharing"  
>"Anything else?" Jenna asks "number two pencil, what am I forgetting"<br>"don't you have that presentation today?" Elena reminds  
>"I have a meeting with my thesis adviser at...crap...now" Jenna sighs<br>"then go" Elena says "we'll be okay"  
>Jenna smiles and grabs her bags and heads out Elena turns to Jeremy and asks "are you okay?'<br>"don't start" he rolls his eyes walking off  
>"he will be fine Elena, he just needs some time." I tell her<br>"he's had time" Elena sighs "all summer"  
>"elena" I sigh "he will get over it, just if you push too hard he'll push right back"<p>

I finally managed to talk Elena into cooling off Jeremy for a while, and we headed into Bonnie's car, as usual Elena stole the front seat off me using the excuse that she's older as she slid into the front pushing me away from the door.  
>"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic." Bonnie says<br>"ooh like charmed witches."  
>" not charmed witches"<br>"too bad I'd totally get me a cole" I smile and Bonnie laughs  
>"Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands" Bonnie looks at Elena noticing Elena staring off into space ". . .Elena! Back in the car"<br>"I did it again didn't i" Elena says "i-I'm so sorry...you were telling me..."  
>"that she's psychic now" I say "I still think charmed witches are much cooler than you" I smile<br>Bonnie sends me a friendly glare as Elena says "right we'll predict something about...us"  
>"you" I say with a smile<br>"okay" Bonnie nodded "I see..."  
>all of a sudden something hit the car window and the car went a little out of control. But it stopped before it hit anything. "What? What was that! Oh my god guys I am so sorry"<br>"it's okay Bonnie." I tell her.  
>"it was like a bird or something" Bonnie said "it came out of nowhere"<br>" it's fine Bonnie, really. I can't be freaked out by cars the rest of my life" Elena said  
>Bonnie smiled and said "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." She turned to me "you too Evie"<br>I smile

walking threw the school corridors felt good, it felt good to be back in a normal routine "major lack of male real" I say looking at all the same guys from last year, I hopped there'd at least be one hot new guy.  
>"Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie wondered<br>Elena shook her head "nope that's over"  
>Bonnie sighed "find a man coins phrase...busy year."<br>while Bonnie opens her locker Elena sees Matt, her x-boyfriend and she waves to him, however Matt ignores her, Matt was my best friend, even though Elena broke up with him not long before our parents died I was still friends with him.  
>"he hates me" Elena frowns<br>"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."." Bonnie says  
>then out of no-where the too familiar voice of Caroline Forbes came out of nowhere and the. So did she. "Oh my god." She took Elena into a huge bear hug and then the same too me "how are you guys, it's so good to see you two." Caroline smile turning too Bonnie she says "how are they are they good?"<br>"Caroline, right here, and I'm good" I say  
>Caroline smiles looking now at Elena<br>"I'm fine, thank you" Elena smiles. I almost believe it but I know she's still sad I'm still sad, but she's more sad, considering she was in the car when it went over.  
>"really" Caroline asks the question<br>"yes much better" Elena says  
>"ooh"caroline says hugging me and then Elena "you poor things" Caroline walks off saying see you guys latter"<br>"no comment" Elena says I laugh  
>"I wasn't going to say anything" Bonnie smiles<br>"I'll catch up with you guys latter" I smile walking off.

I head off to find mat jumping in front of him "hey buddy" I smile walking next to him  
>"hey Eves, you meeting Tyler and me at the grill later" Matt asks<br>"of course" I nod  
>"awsome" Matt said<br>"your buying me chips and a burger, no actually you will split the cost with Tyler." I smile he holds the door open for me as we enter history.

down at the girl my chips and burger finally arrived amd I threw a hand full of chips into my mouth gulping it down.  
>"damn where do you hide that" Tyler raised an eye brow<br>"in my tummy" I smiled widely Vicki came back with my chocolate milkshake and "Vicki you are amazballs"  
>" don't make the drinks" she says I just bring them" she turns to tyler "need a refill"<br>"I'd love one" Tyler smiled back as Vicki filled his coffee up  
>as Vicki left Matt says "please tell me your not hoking up with my sister?"<br>"I'm not hooking up with your sister" I answer  
>"not you evie" Matt rolls his eyes<br>"I'm not hooking up with your sister" Tyler lies with a smirk  
>"your such a dick" Matt rolls his eyes.<br>then out of nowhere I felt some one pulling me off my seat "somebody is kidnapping me do something" it was Caroline she was taking me away from my delicious burger and frize "Don't just sit there do something, or at least follow me with my food" I say "Caroline at least let me get my food"  
>"is that all you care about?" Caroline wonders<br>"at the moment yes, Tyler and Matt split the cost, they would be waiting their money if I didn't finishe it, and I haven't even touched my burger yet"  
>"fine" Caroline moaned "go get your food and meet me at he table five minutes Evie or I'm coming back for you and I will...throw your food In the bin"<br>"fine, I'll do what ever you want but leave the food out of this" I say with a smile  
>"good now hurry back."<br>I hurried back to the table with Tyler smirking at me "you escaped"  
>"yea no thanks too you two" I poke my tung out<br>"well you escaped so sit down" Matt smile  
>"yea I didn't really escape my captor allowed me to come get my food or she would throw it In the bin." I told<br>"well you better hurry back then eve-o" Tyler smirked  
>I stick my tung out once more before heading back with my food to a table with Caroline and Bonnie.<br>"his name is Stefan Salvatore"  
>"whose name is Stefan Salvatore?" I wonder<br>"the hot new guy" Caroline answered with a smile  
>"ooh the one in history that Elena was starring at?"<br>"yup" Bonnie nods  
>"anyway...Stefan lives with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue"<br>"wow" I let my mouth hang open  
>"you got all of that in one day"<br>"please" Caroline rolls her eyes "I got all of that between third and fourth period"  
>Matt ended up pulling Bonnie away and I sat there finishing my burger and then suculled my milkshake, my plate looked like it was cleaned off in the dishwasher Carolines eyes widened "so did you pull me away from guy bonding time just so you could talk to me about the things you found out about mystery stefan"<br>"No where having girl bonding time and Elena should be here any...now" Caroline said  
>I looked over my shoulder to find Elena with a new guy and Matt shaking his hand. Elena made her way over with mystery new guy. "Hi I'm stefan, we haven't meet yet"<br>"Evelyn" I say "so as much fun as this has been Caroline I have a date with a vampire"  
>Stefan looks worried as I walk off I here Elena say<br>"she means angel the tv show, don't mind her she is wierd"  
>"I don't think she likes me" Stefan says<br>"that's just Evie, she doesn't like anybody, I've never meet anyone Evie didn't like straight away" Bonnie smiled

heading out of the grill I bump into a really hot guy, with black hair a black leather jacket denim jeans and I wanted to jump his bones right then and there. "Sorry that was my fault" I managed to say "I'm such cults sometimes."  
>"not a problem." He says.<br>I start to walk off wanting to turn back too see mr hottie again but with my luck he wasn't there I turned back and jumped he was right I front of me.  
>"don't scream, don't move just be still" he tells me<br>All of a sudden I can't move. I can't scream even though the scream I want to let out is right on my tough it just won't come out "what's going on?" I ask  
>"I'm hungry" he says<br>"then go to into the grill, it's delicious food." I say in a whisper  
>he chuckles "don't speak" he tells me he pushes my head to the side and bite into my kneck sucking out blood I can fell ,y self getting dizzy and weak but he stops taking his arm he bites it shoving it in my face he says "drink" I don't want to but I do it anyway and the bite marks had heald "forget this happened, forget you meet me tonight"<p>

I woke up in my bed for some reason I looked in the mirror to look at the side of my kneck nothing was there, but for some reason in. My dream I always felt saw my self looking at my kneck nothing there either.  
>after my normal rioter of shower blow dry teeth and curl hair I found myself down stairs with Elena in my face "did you have to be so mean to Stefan"<br>"do you have to move on so quickly, in front of poor Matt" I say  
>" that's why don't like him." Elena asked<br>"no I don't like him because I don't know him, I'll eventually get to know Steven an-"  
>"stefan" Elena corrected<br>"sorry Stefan, I'll eventually get to know Stefan and get to like him, but last night I felt bad hanging out with Stefan with my best buddy Matt there and I'm sorry I'll be nicer to Stefan from now on I promise."  
>"good I hope so" Elena says.<p>

history was supper boring during class I was picturing new ways to kill tanner as I lent over to Matt and whispered "do you think people will hate me if I shoved a pen in his eye"  
>"I think you would be considered a hero" Matt whispered back<br>leaving me chuckling in my seat  
>"something funny ms Gilbert?" Tanner asked<br>"well nothing funny from me but maybe you meant Elena"  
>people chuckled tanner said something else to me but I wasn't paying attention and I wasn't paying. Any attention as to what he asked but Bonnie looked a nervous as she answered<br>"umm...alto? I'm not sure like a whole lot"  
>I chuckled in my seat with a side grin<br>"cute becomes dumb in an instant ms Bennett" tanner insulted "what about you mr Donovan Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"  
>"nah. That's okay mr tanner I'm cool with it." Matt answered with a laugh leaning over saying "do it now do it now"<br>I laughed more.  
>"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Tanner asked<br>"I'm sorry I don't know." Elena answered.  
>"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena Evelyn But the personal excuses ended with summer break" tanner said<br>"jerk ass" I mumbled  
>"what was that miss gilbert" tanner asked<br>Before I could answer Stefan jumped in "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."  
>tanner immediately forgot about me and went to Stefan "that's correct mister..."<br>"Salvatore" Stefan answered  
>"Salvatore...any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls" tanner asked<br>"Distant" Stefan answered  
>tanner nodded "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."<br>"actually sir" Stefan challenged "there were 27 casualties Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner"  
>tanner was not impressed.<p>

my faverioute party of the year the back to school party in the woods I was jumping around after my third keg stand Elena told me not to drink to much as I will set a bad example for Jeremy's drug use. She had a point, but I never went to wild at parties only ever this one right now I was so wasted id do pretty much anything and seeing Tyler walking back he was pretty pissed thought that drunk Evie should go bother him some more so I ran over and jumped on his back yelling "horse ride tyler" Tyler manages to get me off his back.  
>"god how drunk are you right now?" Tyler said<br>"ummm... Fourth beer third keg stand" I answer with my drunk Innocent face  
>"god your gone" Tyler laughs<br>"no I'm not, I'm fun Evie and you know what drunk fun Evie has in mind."  
>"what dose drunk fun Evie have in mind?" Tyler asked<br>"you and me in the woods"  
>"we are in the woods" Tyler says<br>"away from people"  
>" I think I like drunk fun Evie's idea."<br>"me too" I nod  
>yes I wanted to hook up with Tyler Lockwood, drunk Evie was going to do what ever her brain always told her not to doom after the first few times with him.<br>Tyler took my hand and I lead him into a wood and we started making out under three and he went to take my shirt off and I let him then I heard a scream and Tyler did too cause he was looking around  
>"I think that was Jeremy" I say I'm shock pulling away from Tyler grabbing my shirt off the floor I wasn't feeling so good I'm never drinking again.<br>" come on" Tyler said leading me back to the party  
>Where Elena and Jeremy came out carrying...Vicki... And she was loosing blood.<br>"vicki" Matt shouted running up to Elena and Jeremy they placed her on a table "Vicki what the hell"  
>Tyler and I also made our way running up "what happened to her?" He asked in shock<br>"somebody call an ambulance" I yell  
>I think maybe my fear for Vicki overcame my drunk ness but seeing all that blood coming from her neck made me sick I was going to throw up, but I didn't. Thank god.<br>"everybody back up give her some space" Tyler said pushing people back but most moved on there own.

not long after the ambulance came and Jeremy was in shock I was still drunk Very Very drunk and there were cops everywhere I was shitting myself mainly because of what happened to Vicki but because of the amount of alcohol I consumed being under age.  
>Elena returned and I sat on the ground as Elena said something's too Jeremy and then she helped me up "I can't believe you got this drunk"<br>"I only ever get full on drunk at this party. to at every single party...you know that."  
>It wasn't much longer after that Elena helped me up the stairs and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.<p> 


	2. Night of the comet

"do I look adult, respectfully parental enough?" Jenna asked me  
>"respect full yes" I answers "adult parental? Umm...no you will always be totaly awesome aunt"<br>"your no help evie" Jenna says  
>Elena enters the room and Jenna asks Elena the same question "depends on where your going?" Elena answers<br>"Jeremy's parent teacher comfrence" aunt Jenna answers "hair up or down"  
>Jenna pulls her hair up<br>"Sexy stewardess" Elena comments  
>Jenna let's her hair back down<br>"boozy house wife"  
>"up it is" Jenna says putt her hair up<br>"your feisty today, which is scaring me" I say  
>"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?" Elena asks<br>"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna pauses "there is no wood shop is there?" She asks us  
>"no" I shake my head<br>"yeah" Jenna sighs

in history I sat slumping in my desk sending text to Bonnie and whisking history was over as I listened to mr tanner's draining voice "Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"  
>"we'll not that you mention it-" I speak up<br>"be quiet ms Gilbert or I will personally give you detain for the rest of your high school career"  
>"you can't do that!" I shout "c-can you?" I chuckle nervously sinking back into my seat with tanners evil glare<p>

later I was walking with Caroline and Bonnie through the hallway as Bonnie explained the witch thing to her.  
>"I'm confused are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked<br>"Technically" Bonnie says "grams says I'm a witch My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."  
>"being a witch would be so cool be liked the charmed ones battling the forces of evil" I said with a big grin<br>"yea well I don't want to be a witch, witches normally died" Bonnie States  
>"not the charmed ones" no complains<br>"prue died" Caroline states  
>"oh right, comtinue" I smile<br>"anyway...Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline sighs  
>"I didn't see him you did" Bonnie points out<br>"guy, Caroline you meet a guy!" I shout  
>"where you not listening I don't know his name he was just there" Caroline rolls her eyes<br>"why didn't you go over" I scolded  
>"I don't know I was drunk"<br>"Caroline Forbes since when has that ever stopped you"

we ended up at the grill with Elena and Bonnie said "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."  
>Caroline snickered "yeah and then you grams poured another shot and told you about the aliens" I silently chuckled receiving one famous Bonnie evil glares and stopped Caroline turned to Elena "so then what?"<br>"then nothing" Elena said  
>"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Caroline dug for information<br>"nope we didn't go there" Elena shakes her head.  
>"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."<br>"we just talked for hours" Elena says  
>"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline says<br>"profound"  
>Elena stands up<br>"Elena where are you going?" Bonnie asks  
>"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to"<br>"you go Elena" I shout as she walks  
>"yeah I'm going to need the keys" Elena says hand out<br>I reach into my bag giving Elena the keys as she walks away  
>"well one of you gets to be my amazing driver for the day, I'm supposed to meet Jeremy at the hospital."<br>"fine come on" Caroline says  
>"yay" I clap exitedly<br>"yea don't do that or I will throw out of y moving vehicle"  
>"you wouldnt" I glare<br>"would too" she pokes her young out "later bonnie"  
>"bye bye Bon Bon" I smile waving as I head to Caroline's car.<p>

I arrive with Jeremy at the hospital and Matt and I leave Jeremy and Vicki alone "so how's she doing" I ask  
>"better" Matt nods "there letting her come home tommorrow"<br>"that's good" I smile  
>"yeah it's just the wierd thing is last night she was screaming and stuff and mutters so,etching about vampires and now she's fine saying it was an animal, only...she dosen't sound to sure"<br>"maybe she's still a bit freaked out, I mean who wouldn't be" I say "but she's going to be fine Matt"  
>"yea I'm glad she's coming home." Matt says "hey that night in the woods, what were you doing with Tyler?"<br>"um hanging out"  
>"in the woods when Jeremy and Elena came out with Vicki you came out with tyler"<br>"we maybe were about to um-"  
>"oh seriously"<br>"it's not like it's the firs time I've don't it with him"  
>"I know but come on evie"<p>

I came back from the hospital with out Jeremy to Elena talking about someone wither agging family issues "who has ragging family issues?"  
>"Stefan" Elena says "and he's on the rebound"<br>"huh interesting"  
>"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."<br>Jeremy enters the house and Jenna runs in I follow her as she grabs an Apple "Jeremy? Jeremy where were you!" Jenna shouts "hey" Jenna shouts throwing the Apple at the back of his head  
>"attack of the apples" I shout<br>Jenna glares and I slowly back away

I stood with Caroline around the town square where people handed out flyers for tonight's comet, "hey that's the guy" Caroline says  
>I turn around and see a smoking hot guy behind me tall dark handsome mysterious dangerous older guy. "Why are you still standing with me for go over and talk to him, don't wait for him to come too you, you go to him"<br>"you right I'm going to go talk to I'm how do I look"  
>"super sexy"<br>I watch Caroline make her way over to mr sexy but then I turn to give a flyer a and turn back to see Caroline and no mr hottie.

Later that night Bonnie Caroline Elena and I went to meet up with Matt and Tyler and Matt lights Elena's candle nod then she walks away accidentally lighting Stefan's candle then someone lights mine and I see Tyler.  
>"thanks ty" I smile "I can not believe we get to see this comment, it only passes once every 145"<br>"how do you know that Evie?" Matt ask "you zone out every time tanner opens his mouth"  
>"yea you invision stabbing him in the eye with your pen" Bonnie laughs<br>"I found some old journals of Jonathan Gilbert from back in 1864 his journal make for good fiction, it's like fiction based off real mystic falls events" I tell  
>"like what type of fiction?" Caroline asks<br>"vampires" I laugh

after the comet we all went inside the mystic grill and laughing at an old memory. I see Jeremy running over and he asks "has any one seen Vicki?"  
>"your her stalker you tell us" Tyler says<br>"tyler" I sigh  
>"I can't find her" Jeremy says<br>"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler says  
>I raise my eyebrow but Elena beat me too the question "what's with the pill pusher"<br>"ask him" Tyler answers  
>"do you really want to do this right now" Jeremy glares at Tyler<br>"wait are you dealing?" I ask in a blink "come on jer" i sigh  
>"she's never going to go for you" Tyler said<br>"she already did" Jeremy shouts "over and over again"  
>"what?" I ask my eyes wide open in shock<br>"yeah right" Tyler scoffed  
>"you slept with Vicki Donovan, I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked not believing it he'll I didn't believe it.<br>"there's no way" Tyler scoffed  
>"and I didn't even have to force her into it"<br>"what's he talking about ty" Matt asked  
>"nothing man, he's just a punk" Tyler said<br>"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said  
>"we'll check the back" I say getting up with Caroline and Bonnie<p>

not long latter Vicki came back and said Stefan found her wondering around I sat with Caroline and Bonnie at a table close by and Caroline rolled her eyes as she she said "Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"  
>"yeah" Bonnie agreed<br>"I can't believe she had poor Matt worried like, that, and she was off getting high somewhere, I mean come on Matt is the kid brother, he should be the one screwing up every now and then and Vicki worrying about him, not the other way around" i say with a sigh Caroline nods in agreement  
>"excuse have you guys seen Elena"<br>"she stole my car and went home" I shrug  
>"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so"." Bonnie smiles writing them down<br>"thank you" Stefan smiles  
>Bonnie hands Stefan the number and she froze and I raised an eyebrow looking at her "bonnie" I question<br>"you okay?" Stefan asks  
>"What happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me." Bonnie says and leaves<br>"yeah...she kind of wigs out it's like her thing" Caroline says  
>"are you to alright to get home" Stefan asks<br>"I'm good I've got my car" Caroline nod  
>"I'm walking, I guess since that bitch Elena stole my car" I shrug<br>"did you want a lift, it's dangerous to walk around at night"  
>"yea cause the vampires might get her" Caroline laughs<br>"vampires?" Stefan says trying  
>"yeah she found this old journal about vampire" Caroline laughed<br>"I never said I believed it said it made for an interesting read"  
>Stefan gave a nervous laugh and said "so you want that lift"<br>"you know I'd love one" I smile "later Caroline" I wave

I followed Stefan too his car and hoped in "you I didn't think you liked me very much" he said  
>"sorry Bonnie has her wig out thing and I have my bitch thing, but Elena seems to really like you so I'm going to give you a chance like Bonnie and Caroline and they both seem to think your a nice guy and Bonnie Is never ring about that sort of stuff." I smile<br>"so you believe in vampires" Stefan asked  
>"I don't believe" I defend "but I don't disbelieve, If they are real I hope there like angel vampires so I can dust like thousand that would be awesome"<br>"your an angel fan"  
>"nope I prefer angelus, he's such an ass" I laugh "but yeah I love the show, I just found the whole kid thing totally lame. But it didn't stop the show from getting any intresting"<br>"never watched that"  
>"dude seriously, I have all five seasons I'll let you borrow them"<br>Stefan laughs "okay, here you are Evelyn"  
>"thanks Stefan, and you now you can call me Evie." I smile<br>"good night evie" Stefan says  
>"good night stef" I smirk hopping out if the car and into the house<p>

I climb up the stairs and open Elena's door "I completly and totally approve"  
>"on..." Elena asks<br>"Stefan, we made friends"  
>"friends what sort of friends, toleration..."<br>"well I'm leaning him my angel DVDs"  
>"you don't let me or Jeremy borrow them"<br>"uh-huh" I smiled  
>"you don't even let Matt look at e discs"<br>"what can I say we're best friend soul mates our best friend ship was written int  
>The stars"<br>"what about Matt?"  
>"Matt is still my BFFAE"<br>"BFFAE?"  
>"Best friends forever and ever, gee Elena get with the program already" i smirk.<p> 


	3. Friday Night Bites

I stood around throwing a football with Tyler and Matt, I waved as Elena and Stefan walked by and they waved back and I went back to throwing the football.  
>"hey look there's Elena and her new boyfriend Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset" Tyler said throwing the ball to Evie<br>"your a dick" Matt and I said at the same time  
>"while you just stand around looking like one of those little garden trolls"<br>"gnomes" I say  
>"what?" Tyler asks<br>"there called gnomes not trolls" I say.  
>"I mean come on what am I supposed to do she made her choice" Matt sighed<br>"let her know she made the wrong one" Tyler said snatching the football from my hands  
>"hey it's my turn" I complaine<br>"what are you doing? Ty don't!" Matt tried  
>"don't do it, don't do something stupid like normal"<br>"don't do it" Matt tried  
>it was too late Tyler had released the ball and it was in the air flying towards Stefan<br>"oh god" I sigh  
>my eyes widened as Stefan spun around and caught the ball and a large smile grew on my face "That was awesome!" I yelled at the top of my lungs even Matt smiled impressed<br>Tyler was anger as he glared evilly at me I just let my smile grow wider  
>Stefan threw the ball back to Tyler knocking him back a bit and I started laughing "that was so cool" that earned me another evil glare from Tyler but once again I smiled<p>

I caught up with Stefan and Elena in the corridors "that was totally awesome"  
>"he won't try out for the team" Elena said<br>"you have too that was awesome, I've never seen Tyler so pissed it was amazing you have too"  
>"like I told Elena" Stefan begun "this case football dosent like me"<br>"hey Matt and I both tried to stop Tyler from that, so really it's only Tyler who has a problem which is wierd cause he dosent even know you"  
>"you had a problem with me in the begin to if I remember correctly" Stefan answered<br>"but we bonded buddy, that car ride was the beging of a beautiful friendship I mean I think you might even be my bestest friend since I'm letting you borrow my angel DVD"  
>"wow wow wow" Elena said "please what go back your letting him borrow angel you don't even let me look AT the cover"<br>"what can I say Stefan and I tight" I smile and head into history class taking my usual seat next to Matt

tanner started asking some questions and then in an annoyed tone I headed him say "thank you ms gilbert" directing it at Stefan  
>"anytime" Stefan said<br>the class chuckled. Bit, I even saw a smirk form on matts lips  
>"the fall of the Berlin wall" mr tanner asked the class<br>"1989" Stefan answered "I'm good with dates sir"  
>"are you?" Tanner asks<br>Stefan nods  
>"how good?" Tanner wondered "keep it to the year cival rights act?<br>"1964" Stefan answered  
>"John F. Kennedy assasination"<br>"1963"  
>"Martin Luther king"<br>"'68"  
>"lincoln"<br>"1865"  
>"roe vs wade"<br>"1973"  
>"brown vs broad"<br>"1954"  
>"battle of Gettysburg"<br>"1863"  
>"Korean war"<br>"1950-1953"  
>"Ha!" Tanner yelled childlike "it ended in '52"<br>"actually sir it was 53"  
>"look it up somebody...quickly" tanner yelled<br>everyone grabbed there phone and searched "it was" I said "19...53" I smiled "go stefan" applies began for Stefan even Matt clapped.

I went to watch the football practice and found Stefan sitting on the bleachers "what up buddy" I smile  
>"just watching the practice"<br>"you should try out"  
>"I don't think so"<br>"Stefan Salvatore our team sucks, seriously you should at least ask tanner to try"  
>soon I had convinced Stefan to try out for the team and he was coming back with his football uniform on and once again<p>

after practice Elena and I drove home and she told me about Caroline's mystery guy "wait Stefan has a older brother?" I say eyes widened  
>"Damon salvatore" Elena says<br>"he is hot" I smile  
>"he's Caroline's evie"<br>"things can change elena"  
>"your really going to steal your best friends boyfriend?"<br>"not steal, god Elena I'm just saying break ups do happen and one day when Caroline breaks up woth him or the other way around I will be there too swoop in to be the next girl friend"  
>"wow, I don't no what to say too that"<p>

not long after Bonnie arrived and was talking about her psychic thing "you explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."  
>"that adds on a constant loop" I say<br>"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"  
>"maybe we should play the lottery" Elena says<br>"she's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asks  
>"I don't want to be a witch" Elena responds<br>"I want to be a witch" I smile  
>"no one is asking you evie" Bonnie smiles<br>"rude" I say  
>Elena pours some to go food into a bowl "you know that's not fooling anyone" Bonnie smiled at Elena<br>"okay serving spoons where are the serving spoons" Elena said  
>"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie says<br>Elena goes over to the draw and pulls them out "okay so you have been in this kitchen like a thousand times"  
>"yeah that's it"<br>the door bell rings and Elena says "okay that's him, Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self."  
>Elena leaves and Bonnie closes her eyes and says "birthday candles"<br>And pulls open the draw and there are birthday candles she looks at me  
>"maybe aunt Jenna is doing some redecorating"<br>i shrug and I head out

"steffie" I greet  
>"Evie" Stefan nods<p>

after Elena finished getting the food ready and we sat down too eat. She asked "did tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked to break the awkward silence  
>"well he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" Stefan smiles<br>"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena began  
>Bonnie intrupted "yeah I heard"<br>"yeah I might have told like everybody" I smile  
>Elena smiles and says "Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"<br>"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" Bonnie says  
>"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches." Elena says<br>"It's really cool." I add  
>"cool isn't really the word I would use Evelyn" Bonnie shrugs<br>"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."  
>"my family came by the way of salem" Bonnie clarifies<br>"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan says intrigued  
>"yeah" Bonnie nodes<br>"I'd say that's pretty cool"  
>"really why"<br>"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."  
>"yeah they are" Bonnie smiles<br>the door bell rings  
>"I wonder who that could be" Elena says<br>"I'll get it" I yell happily  
>I get up and Elena follows me as I open the door I see Caroline<br>"surprise" Caroline  
>"you remembered my birthday" I smile<br>"it's not your birthday" Elena says rolling her eyes  
>"it could have been if I wasn't your twin" I say<br>"Bonnie said you guys were doing dinner, so we bought desert" Caroline says interrupting us  
>"oh" Elena says supposed<br>"hope you don't mind" that must be Damon, god he's hot. I want him.  
>Stefan makes his way over and asks Damon "what are you doing here"<br>"waiting for elena" he pauses "or Evelyn..." He says I nod "to invite me in"  
>"oh yeah you can..."<br>"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan says  
>"get in here" Caroline orders<br>"We're just... finishing up." Stefan tells his brother  
>"it's fine" Elena says "just come on in"<br>"thank you Elena, Evelyn" he says stepping in "you two have a beautiful home"  
>"thanks" Elena says I just smiled.<p>

we headed back into the lounge  
>"I can not believe mr tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething" Caroline pauses "is he" she looks at me<br>"oh yeah and it dosen't help that I told pretty much everyone" I smile  
>"but god for you, go for it" Caroline says<br>"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon tells  
>"yea Elena wasn't so lucky today It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."<br>"I'll work with her" Bonnie says  
>"I guess we can put her in the back" Caroline says<br>"you don't seem like the cheerleading type elena" Damon says  
>"Oh, it's just 'cause there parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline says about Elena And I say that with complete sensitivity." She adds<br>"I'm sorry, Elena, Evelyn. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die"  
>"we don't have to get into that right now Damon" Stefan says aggetatied<br>"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm."

I make my way to my room and Damon is heading upstairs as I leave my room and I run into him "sorry"  
>"no I'm sorry that was my fault" he smiles "Elena said the bathroom was this way"<br>"oh yeah just over there" I point him in the direction  
>"you know I didn't see you at cheerleading practice" Damon says<br>"and you never will" I smile  
>"did you ever try out?" Damon asks<br>"freshman year Caroline pretty much blackmailed me into it, but I bodged my routine on porous, shh dont tell Caroline she will make me join cheerleading"  
>"I promise" he smiles<p>

Damon was in my bed, I was kissing him he was kissing me he took of my shirt and the. I took off his, he kissed my kneck, but then he bit into it.

I awoke jolting out of my bed breathing heavily my hand cups my kneck and I head to the mirror nothing. It was just a dream.

I arrived at the football game and Stefan found me "hey Evie, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to join the team, if it wasn't for you and Elena I would be just sitting down watching and I wanted to give you this"  
>Stefan hands me a bracelet a really nice silver bracelet with a nice smell in the locket part "Stefan you didn't have to-"<br>"it's a thank you gift just accept it Evie" he laughs  
>"fine" I smile<br>I place the bracelet on my wrist.  
>"thanks this is really nice stefan"<p>

so I come back and found that Elena had quit cheerleading Caroline ran up to me "you need to convince Elena to come back on the team, and your going to cheer too"  
>"no Caroline I'm not on the team never going to happen, and if I can't believe Elena didn't tell me she quit" I took the bracket off and put it in my bag so I wouldn't loose it.<p>

mr tanner was giving a speech as I stood with Elena " Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! (Boos from the crowd.) But that is about to change. (Cheering. )We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore" we both clapped "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry."

the next thing I know I'm following Elena running because Tyler's beating up Jeremy and Jeremy grabbed a broken glass and it slashed Stefan's hand as Elena yelled "Jeremy no!"  
>I back off and let Elena deal with Jeremy and I go to yell at Tyler<p>

"I can't believe you did that" I shout  
>"he had it coming" Tyler shouted back<br>"from what it looked like you attacked him, without being provocked"  
>"he provoke-" Tyler began<br>"you no what Tyler save it, I'm over what ever issues you have with my brother I'm done with it, I'm not your friend anymore tyler, beating up my brother, dick move"  
>and with that I walk off. Out of the way of everyone alone.<br>I turn jumping too see Damon  
>"oh you scared me, what are you doing Stefan's game is going to start don't you want to watch"<br>"I could ask you the same thing" Damon smiled "I mean aren't you Stefan's best friend"  
>"I just needed some space, from everything, what about you what are you doing"<br>"I'm hiding from Caroline"  
>"I do that a lot too, I love her but she talks a lot" I smile<br>"it's like our minds are in sync that's why I needed to get away" he smiled  
>I laugh<br>"she's awfully young"  
>"not much younger than you"<br>"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."  
>"that's Caroline but longer your around the more you learn to love her" I smile<br>"do you think I'm hot" Damon asks  
>"I'm sorry" I blink<br>"do you think I'm hot" he asks  
>I don't want to say yes but something makes me "yes" I say truthfully<br>"you want to kiss me don't you"  
>I nod "yes"<br>"then kiss me"  
>I find my self leaning into kiss him but then hearing my name I snap out of it, it's Matt.<br>"Matt?" I ask looking at him  
>"what are you doing" he asks looking at Damon<br>"I uh" I stutter I shrug  
>"um Elena is looking for you" he says "your Caroline's boyfriend right"<br>Damon smiles annoyed but doesn't say anything  
>"I should be going, I don't want to face the wrath of Elena" I say walking over too Matt.<br>I walk away with Matt and he asks "what was up there"  
>"I honestly don't no"<br>"don't let Caroline find out"  
>"thanks for not telling her"<br>"I'm not going to hang out with Tyler anymore" I blurt out  
>"I understand, I'm pissed with him too"<br>"you don't have too stop hanging out with him" I say  
>"I know, but Tyler's a dick and he deserves to suffer a little bit"<br>"yeah you got that right. Knowing me I'll probably cave in by tomorrow"  
>"probably" he laughed<br>"I'll see you latter matt"

I watched the game with Elena and waited for Stefan to get changed when we heard screams and Matt found mr tanner dead.  
>I stood with Matt as he answered the cops questions "I thought the animal was caught" he asked<br>"so did I" I shrug.


	4. Family ties

As I walk into the room and noticed Elena holding a box in a hearing Jenna's voice "scum bucket" she says "scum fell" Elena and I share a look before heading in  
>"Who are you talking to?" Elena asks<br>"Him"and Jenna says  
>"The tv guy?" I ask<br>"Did your mum ever tell you why I left town?" She asks us  
>"No way you and him" Elena says "he's cute"<br>"He's not cute" I say  
>"Thank you Evelyn" aunt Jenna smiles<br>"He's sexy"  
>Aunt Jenna hits me on the arm "he's not cute or sexy there's nothing cute or sexy about him" she tells<br>"What are you doing that" aunt Jenna asks turning the tv looking at the little box Elena was holding  
>"What's in it" I ask<br>"I went yesterday and got it from the safety deposit box" Elena shares "mom told mrs lock woods he would loan it to the founders council for there heritage display"  
>"So what's that?" I ask<br>"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring" aunt Jenna asks  
>"Originally great great grandma marry's wedding ring"<br>That was when Jeremy came in "how much do you think this stuff is worth, like, on eBay"  
>"Probably a lot". I respond, I know Jeremy is being serious but I play along "we split the prophet, 70" I point to me "fifty" I point to him<br>"Why do I get less?" Jeremy asks  
>"Because I'm older, duh"<br>"You guys are t going to find out how much it's worth" Elena says sternly  
>"Relax I was kidding around" I say<br>"I no you were" she says to me and looks at Jeremy disappointingly  
>"I'm not going to sell it" Jeremy glares "that stuff is mom and dads you can't just give it away"<br>"I'm not giving it away Jeremy" Elena sighs "it's called a loan"  
>The doorbell rings and Elena heads over to answer it, probably Stefan cause no one says hello and Elena doesn't come back, my phone vibrates in my pocket it's Tyler I press the ignore button "who was that?" Aunt Jenna asks<br>"No body worth talking to" I say  
>"Come on Evie I know you" she says "you're avoiding someone now spill"<br>"Tyler" I say  
>"No he's your best friend" Jenna says<br>"I'm over being Tyler's friend, now if you will esxuse I'm meeting Caroline and Bonnie at the grill, while Elena has sex with Stefan in her room"  
>Jenna blinks "there not- are they?"<br>"How should I know, it was a joke there probably just up there making out. Jer you want to head to the grill with me"  
>"Yeah" Jeremy nods<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the grill Tyler came up to me after Jeremy walked off "Evie" he said as I walked around him "Evie" Tyler followed me stepping in front of me "listen I'm sorry, okay I don't know what came over me"  
>"You beat up my brother for no reason, you think a sorry is going to fix that?" I say walking off<br>I approach Caroline and Bonnie's table as Tyler walks over to Vicki "oh thank god you here" Bonnie says "please tell me you don't have a date to the founders party"  
>"Bonnie Bennett are you trying to ask me out on a date?" I ask with a smile<br>"Is that a yes" Bonnie asks  
>"Depends, my dress is green no green for you"<br>"Okay " she nodes  
>"So are you picking me up or do I have to find my own way there?" I ask with a smile<br>"I'll pick you up" Bonnie laughs  
>"Great."<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The door bell rang I opened the door to find Tyler, Jeremy stood behind me and I started to close the door but he heald it open "I'm her for my mom" Tyler says "I'm supposed to pick some stuff up" he says looking with a frown  
>"Elena" I shout<br>"Coming coming" Elena says coming over with a box "please be careful with it"  
>"Yea be careful with it dick" Jeremy said<br>"Come on guys not now" Elena begs  
>"I'm fine" Tyler said "he's just being a punk"<br>"I think you're the one being a punk right now" I say  
>"Come on Evie cool it, you two are friends" Elena looks at me<br>"Not any more" I say walking up the stairs still able to hear  
>I hear Elena sigh and say "look Tyler maybe you should go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight"<br>I pause near the top of the stairs when Jeremy pauses closing the door as I here Tyler's voice "would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked vicki"  
>"Not even if you ment it" Jeremy responded<br>"Can you tell Evie I'm sorry"  
>"No" Jeremy shakes his head closing the door<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So delicate flower or naughty vixen" Bonnie asks holding nail polish up to Elena  
>"Tough call can we mix them" Bonnie asks<br>"Look at you getting all pretty for your date" Bonnie sings "I don't see you getting all pretty for yours" she smirks  
>"I have a sexy ass dress I don't need anything else" I smile<br>"So you seem happyish" Bonnie says to Elena  
>"I am-ish" Elena says "tonight going to be a good night"<br>"For me too I think I'm going to get lucky what do you think Bonnie?" I wink  
>"Play your cards right and we will see" she laughs<br>"But you were going to tell me something and don't let that stop you from telling me what ever it is you were going to tell me the moment you walked In the door" Elena says  
>"What if I tell you in the morning, I Don't want to ruin your night" Bonnie says<br>"Bonnie out with it" Elena demands  
>"Okay" Bonnie gives in "but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if this gets back to damon"<br>"Spill b" I smile  
>"Okay so apparently Stefan has a very interesting backstory" Bonnie says "what do you actually no about his x girlfriend Katherine?"<br>"I know they both dated her and that's why they have there issues" Elena says  
>"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon" Bonnie explains<br>"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena said  
>"I know I just thought you should no" Bonnie shrugs<br>"When did Caroline tell you this?" I ask  
>"Just before you got to the grill" she fills me in<br>"Anyway, his past relationships are really none of my business" Elena says  
>"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie says<br>"And Stefan is none of those things" Elena points out  
>"Yeah? How do you know?" I ask her<br>"Because Stefan is a nice guy, he won you over didn't he" Elena says  
>"Yeah but I'm easy to win over, buy me a shot of tequila and I love you for ever how do you think me and Tyler got to be x-best friends" I say with a smile.<p>

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie and I linked arms as we walked threw the doors Tyler looked at me "hey" he said I looked away  
>"Hi mrs Lockwood, mayor Lockwood"<br>"Evie" mrs Lockwood smiled "boonies it's so nice you guys are here, come on in"  
>"Thanks mrs Lockwood" we said in unison<br>Bonnie heads inside  
>"Your dress looks amazing evie" mrs Lockwood adds<br>"Thanks I love yours too" I say following Bonnie inside

Bonnie and I sit down at one of the tables and I decided to blow out the candle "what was that about?"  
>"I don't know it was fun" I smile "wanna dance with me?" I ask<br>"No I'm fine" she says  
>"Fine be a party pooper" I say I head over to the dance floor and stand there for some one to ask me I mean I looked hot who wouldn't want to ask me to dance<br>"Hey, you look amazing" Tyler says  
>"We're your date" I say<br>"Vicki left we got in a fight" Tyler frowns  
>"Loosing friends left right and centre, not that you and Vicki were ever friends more like friends with benefits right minus the friends part"<br>"Look I'm sorry Evie, I was a jerk, you were right, I was angry and my anger had nothing to do with Jeremy but he was there and I lost it, I'm sorry, I really want my friend back" Tyler apologises  
>"Save it Tyler, I can't be your friend right now, I'm sorry but I don't believe your going to just stop picking on my brother" I frown and walk off finding Elena<br>"Hey have you seen Caroline?" Elena asked  
>"No why what's wrong" I ask worried<br>"I just saw Caroline before and she has bruises all over her body a-and bite marks, I think Damon was hurting her" Elena says "I need to make sure she's okay"  
>"I'll help"<p>

We find Caroline shaking "Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?" Elena asks running up to her  
>"I'm fine" Caroline's voice shakes<br>"Caroline what happened?" Elena asked  
>"I-I'm fine" she says again her voice more shaky<br>"No your not Caroline" I say worried "your shaking"  
>"I'm fine" Caroline raises her voice a bit still shaking and terrified "I'm fine" she retreats as I hug her and she cries into my arms and Elena rubs her back<br>"we should get you home" I say


	5. You're undead to me

I awoke in my room and tossed in my bed a bit, I could her Vicki and Jeremy talking in the next room I decided to bang hard on the wall twice which was Jeremy/Evie code for 'shut up' and Jeremy banged once on the wall code for 'sorry' why oh why did the all The walls have to be so paper thin and why did I have to get the room that wall shared with Jeremy's, and why was I the only gilbert not getting any, Elena was getting some from Stefan at least before they hadn't talked for a few days, and aunt Jenna had a date with Logan 'sexy' fell and noow even my little brother Jeremy was getting some before me, man maybe I should accept Tyler's apology at least then I might be able to get some,  
>even though after Tyler and I broke up near the end of freshman year I told my self it's not going to happen yet some how it did happen we had done it at least a few times since, it was now the beging of junior year and I had almost slept with Tyler the night Vicki was attacked but I didn't.<br>I groanded and got up throwing the blankets off me I walked into the hall banging into Elena she dropped something, "oww" I complained she glared at me as she bent over and picked it up  
>"Your not going to believe who is here" Elena says, the glare disappearing from her face<br>"I think I can" I shrug as we head down the stairs  
>Elena looks supposed that I have't said anything too her "the wall is so thin I can here everything"I sigh shaking my head a little<br>We entert he kitchen and aunt Jenna sits at the table watching tv  
>"Are you also aware of what's going on upstairs" Elena asks aunt Jenna<br>"Yup" she pops the p  
>"And you have no objections?" Elena asks stund<br>"He could have been craftier about it" aunt Jenna States "at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She shrugs "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner." she adds  
>"So your really gonna do it" Elena asks "your really going out with logan"<br>"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." Aunt Jenna nods with a smile "And have you heard from Stefan?" She asks Elena curiously  
>"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.""she says putting on her best guy voice.<br>"Haven't you called him?" I ask  
>"Nope." Elena says "not going to either"<br>"And your okay with everything" aunt Jenna asks  
>"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena says<br>"You go twin" I say fist pumping  
>"Okay then" Jenna says<br>"I'll be fine"

I get to school and look see Caroline "unbelieveable" I say  
>"It's like nothing happened" Elena finishes my sentence<br>"She's in denial" Bonnie sates  
>"Hey" Stefan says walking over<br>"You know what Evie and I have some where to be" bonniE says grabbing my arm  
>"Uh no we don't" I say still standing there<br>"Yes we do" Bonnie glares pulling me away  
>"But I wanted to listen" I whine<br>"But it's none of your business" Bonnie says  
>"But-" I whine<br>"No buts"  
>"There's a but" I point at some ransoms but. "There's a but" i say pointing at a mother one "buts are everywhere, look you got one"<br>Bonnie glares but then laughs "I'll see you after class"  
>I head into art class where Tyler was the only one of my "friends"in the class and we had to sit in the same seats the all hear round and Tyler was the one I sat next too. He didn't try to talk, he looked sad.<p>

"Okay listen" I sigh "we can try to be friends alright, but one more screw oh one more and I'll do worse than ignore you, do you understand"  
>Tyler nods "so what are we doing today."<p>

I arrive at the grill with Bonnie and chat for a bit while Elena plays pool with Matt "I thought she was meeting Stefan?" I ask  
>"Seems like he hasn't showed up" Bonnie sighs.<br>"Everyone has a date tonight" I sigh  
>"Everyone but us" Bonnie sighs<br>"I need a hot boyfriend,and I need one now" I sigh "do you think Elena will hate me if I went for Matt, he's the only hot single guy" I laugh  
>"Wait-are you serious or joking...I can't tell" she smiles, I know she's joking.<br>"Joking" I confirm just in case.  
>Boonie laughs.<p>

So while Stefan cooked Elena dinner I slept at Bonnie's, and then we arrived at the sexy suds car wash, I wasn't on the cheerleading squad but some how got roped in by Caroline the other night.  
>I stood with Elena as Caroline explained the 'rules' of the car wash "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."<br>"No we are not" Elena and I said at the same time mockingly  
>While wlena was still wearing her sweater and shorts I on the other hand wore my pink bikin strapless top and my blue short short board shorts.<br>I hear Stefan's voice from behind "hi" he says directed at Elena  
>"Hi" she returns<br>"Hey steffie" I smile  
>"Evie" he nodded<br>Stefan like Elena was all rugged up "uh the event is called sexy suds you know" Caroline scolded  
>"Did we just get scolded" Stefan asked<br>"And you got judged" I smiled widely  
>"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Elena asks me<br>"No not at this moment, so I. Cool hanging with you to" I smirk  
>"Evie" Bonnie calls heading over "need some help with my car"<br>"But you got Matt helping" I complaine  
>"Evelyn Zandra Gilbert, come and help me" she demands<br>"Fine" I whine "sorry Stefan I know how much you wanted to hang out with me today but unfortunately Bonnie calls"  
>Stefan laughs as I walk away I hear Stefan ask "is she always like that?"<br>"Unfortunately yes" Elena answers  
>Stefan laughs.<br>When I start washing Bonnie's car Elena gets her shirt stuck and Stefan helps her and they kiss "uh-hu, none of that tortured pining stuff" Bonnie orders  
>"I'm not pining" I say<br>"Not you Evie matt" Bonnie says  
>"I'm just observing" Matt says<br>"Mm-hmm. Oh. Tiki." She calls tiki over "this one's yours."  
>"Why do I always get the homely, just to be clear your your cars a P. I mean we can still wash it but it's still a P.O.S" tiki Ridley commented<br>"Gee tiki, no need to be rude" I scoff  
>"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki bitched<br>Then all of a sudden the hose went nuts  
>"Woah! What the hell!" Tiki yelled<br>Matt being the nice guy he was ran over to help and got the hose off "wet and wild tiki" he laughed and tiki stormed off.  
>I made my way up to Elena "do you have any of those shimmy things Bonnie and I are out" I ask<br>"No where out too" Elena says "I just asked Caroline too get some"  
>I nodded and went for a wonder<br>"Caroline" I say seeing her leaving "Caroline where are you going?"  
>"Damon needs me" she says in some sort of trance<br>"D-Damon?" I question "he's gone care" I reminded her  
>She just ignored me and kept walking and me being me followed her.<br>Right to the Salvatore boarding house.  
>"Caroline we shouldn't be here" I hiss at her<br>"Then go" she says still in the trance type voice "Damon needs me"  
>I followed her threw the threshold of the boarding house and down stairs into the basement to a door and saw Damon<br>"Oh my god" I breath. What the hell did Stefan do, Stefan is dangerous, he did that to his brother  
>"Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline said<br>"Did Stefan do this?" I ask  
>Caroline turned in supprise "how did you get here?" She said like she never saw me<br>"I followed you remeber" I say confused  
>"I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please" Damon says to Caroline<br>"You bit me." Caroline said like she was remembering things  
>"You liked it" Damon said "remeber" his gazed passed Caroline and to me "you liked it too"<br>"What I -I dont" I stuttered  
>"Why do I remeber things but in different ways" Caroline asked Damon<br>"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon says  
>"What am I about to do" she asks<br>"Caroline we should go I don't like it here" I tell her  
>"Your going to open the door" Damon says pulling himself up looking at Caroline.<br>She opened the door.  
>And Stefan's uncle zach, ran inside "no. No. Get out of here. run. Run." He commanded<br>Caroline didn't need to be told twice and neither did I we ran and I fell down the stairs but Caroline kept running I turned too see zachs dead body lying on the floor  
>I fast lay scurry up and bolt, but Damon chased me slowly and grabbed me pulling me away Caroline got out away but I didn't.<br>Stefan wasn't dangerous. Damon was.  
>"What's this thing doing on you" Damon says voice dry he ripped her bracelet off "don't run" and the urge to run was gone "close the front door and come back"<br>And I did, slowly I made my way over to the front door and closed it and started to go back but Damon was already infrint of me. And I stopped.  
>"A-are you going to kill me" I stutter fear clogged my throught<br>"No" Damon says "but I do need blood" he grabs the back of my head "but I want you to remeber the first time I took blood from you"  
>And it all comes back too me.<br>That night at the grill, I saw Damon when I was heading to my car and he bit me and drank from me.  
>"Please don't kill me"<br>"I'm not going to kill you, what sort of bargaining chip would you be if you were dead"  
>But he bites into my kneck.<br>And I let out a scream but Damon covers my mouth, I feel light headed and my eyes close.


End file.
